un mes juntos?
by garuxpucca
Summary: garu debe cuidar a pucca por que ella esta en peligro
1. Chapter 1

_**UN MES JUNTOS?**_

_**PUCCA COMO TODOS LOS DIAS SE LEVANTABA TEMPRANO PARA IR A VER A SUS AMIGOS Y A SUS 16 AÑOS YA HABIA CAMBIADO MUCHO,SU CABELLO LO LLEVABA SUELTO UN POCO MAS DEBAJO DE LOS HOMBROS,USABA UN VESTIDO ROJO QUE LE LLEGABA ARRIBA DE LA RODILLA CON UNAS BOTAS QUE LE DABAN POR LA RODILLA ERA MUY BONITA Y TENIA DEMASIADOS PRETENDIENTES (NOTA:COMO GARU YA HABIA RESTABLECIDO EL HONOR DE SU FAMILIA ,YA PODIAN HABLAR PERO PUCCA YA NO ESTABA INTERESADA EN GARU SINO QUE ERAN MEJORES AMIGOS Y SE OLVIDO DE AMOR QUE SENTIA POR EL )**_

_**MIENTRAS EN CASA DE GARU….**_

–_**ALGO SE ACERCA Y ES MUY PELIGROSO,Y EL PELIGRO ES SOBRE…¿PUCCA? PERO ¿Qué PASA? IRE CON EL MAESTRO IGUA YA HABIA CAMBIADO YA NO ERA TAN SERIO ERA MUY GUAPO A SUS 17 AÑOS USABA UNA CAMISA NEGRA CON SU TIPICO CORAZON PANTALON NEGRO CON UNOS TENIS IGUAL NEGRO CON UNOS GUANTES ROJOS SOLO QUE SIN DEDOS Y SU CABELLO CASI NO CAMBIO SOLO QUE DE VES EN CUANDO SE QUITABA SUS DOS COLETAS Y COMO TENIA EL PELO CORTO NO SE VEIA NADA MAL.**_

_**EN EL PALACIO DEL MAESTRO SOO..**_

_**GARU QUE BUENO QUE LLEGAS SENTI UNA PRESENCIA HORRIBLE-SI MAESTRO IGUAL YO PERO DEBE SER UN ERRO YA QUE EL PELIGRO IBA SOBRE PUCCA-NO GARU SI A ELLA LA DEBES PROTEGER EN TU CASA UN MES–SI PERO SOLO QUE..ESPERE DIJO QUE VIVA CONMIGO EN MI CASA DURANTE TODO UN MES?-SI ASI ES DEBES CUIDARLA Y NO DEBE SALIR DE TU CASA POR QUE SI NO LA RAPTARIAN..-PERO NO HAY NADIE MAS QUE LA CUIDE Y VIVA CON ELLA POR EJEMPLO CHING-NO GARU ESTA TAREA ES PARA UN SANADA -(NOTA:EL APELLIDO DE GARU ES SANADA) EL NINJA ACEPTO LA TAREA Y SE FUE CON SUS AMIGOS **_

_**EN CASA DE GARU…**_

_**GARU ¿EN DONDE ESTABAS? -LE DIJO PUCCA –QUEDASTE DE PRACTICAR CON NOSOTROS –EL NO DECIA NADA SOLO QUEDO EN SHOK SU MEJOR AMIGA ESTABA EN PELIGRO Y EL DEBIA CUIDARLA UN MES ENTERO EL PENSO..-TENDRE QUE DECIRLES A SUS TIOS LO QUE OCURRIRA PERO PRIMERO TIENE QUE DIVERTIRSE CON SUS AMIGOS Y LAS PELEAS IBAN DEL SIGUIENTE MODO:**_

_**1.-ABYO VS GARU GANO GARU**_

_**2.-CHING VS PUCCA GANO PUCCA**_

_**3.-GARU VS CHING GANO CHING**_

_**4.-PUCCA VS ABYO GANO PUCCA**_

_**5.-CHING VS ABYO GANO CHING**_

_**6.-PUCCA VS GARU ¿?**_

_**PUCCA GOLPEABA CON FUERZA Y GARU SE DEFENDIA BIEN GARU PRIMERO LA GOLPEO EN SU ESTOMAGO ELLA FINGIO QUE SE LASTIMO Y CUANDO GARU SE DISTRAJO SIN QUERER LO GOLPEO EN SU PUNTO MAS DELICADO –O GARU ¿ESTAS BIEN?- EL SE AGUANTO LA RESPIRACION Y DIJO TIRADO EN EL SUELO –Y-T-T-TU-Q-Q –QUE-C-CREES?-DIJO MUY HERIDO.**_


	2. nerviosismo

_**NERVIOSISMO **_

**_GARU ESTABA NERVIOSO POR DECIRLES EL PELIGRO QUE ASECHABA A PUCCA PERO FUE DIRECTO HACIA ELLOS Y LES COMENZO A CONTAR SOBRE EL PELIGRO QUE ESTABA SOBRE TIOS ESTABAN DESTROZADOS POR LO QUE LES COMENTO GARU Y LES DIJO UN POCO NERVIOSO –EL MAESTRO SOO ME DIJO QUE YO LA DEBERIA CUIDAR POR QUE VI UNA VISION SOBRE ELLA-SUS TIOS SOLO SE MIRABAN UNO AL OTRO Y ACEPTARON._**

**_A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE _**

**_PUCCA SE DESPERTO COMO SIEMPRE PERO CUANDO VIO LA MITAD DE SU ROPA HABIA DESAPARECIDO ASI QUE BAJO CORRIENDO A VER A SUS TIOS PERO VIO QUE GARU ESTABA AHÍ Y LE DIJO-PERDON SI VIENES A VENGARTE POR LO DE AYER MIL DISCULPAS-Y DIO UNA SONRISA,SUS TIOS LE DIJERON QUE DEBERIA MUDARSE CON GARU UN TIEMPO SU SONRISA SE DESVANECIO Y DIJO MUY MOLESTA-YO NI LOCA ME VOY ADEMAS QUIEN APARTE DE RING-RING QUERRIA ESTAR CON GARU-SU TIO HO LE DIJO-TU! CUANDO ERAS MAS PEQUEÑA-ELLA SOLO SE SONROJO ELLA OBEDECIO A SUS TIOS Y SE FUE.._**

**_EN CASA DE GARU.._**

**_LOS 2 SOLO SE VEIAN UNO AL OTRO YA QUE NO PODIAN SALIR! GARU DIJO-OK MIRA NO ES QUE YO QUIERA SI NO QUE-¡SI NO QUE POR QUE TODOS NO LO SUPERAN YO SOLO TE VEO COMO UN AMIGO CUANDO ERA MAS PEQUEÑ ME GUSTABAS MUCHO PERO AHORA NADA YA QUE TU NUNCA ME AMASTE COMO YO A TI!LA CHICA DIJO ESO Y SE FUE A LA HABITACION DE NO HIZO NADA SOLO SE FUE A SU GIMNASIO ENTRENO MUCHO MAS PARA PODER PROTEJERLA EN SU MENTE NO CORRIA NADA HASTA QUE OSCURECIO PERO DE REPENTE SE DIJO A SI MISMO PERO LOS 2 EN DONDE DORMIREMOS? EL SOLO SINTIO COMO UN RAYO LO GOLPEARA (ESTILO ANIME) Y DIJO –YA SE ELLA EN MI CUARTO Y YO EN EL AL ENTRAR VIO COMO MIO ESTABA DESTRUYENDO EL SOFA Y SE DIJO A SI MISMO-POR QUE ¿POR QUE? MIO!-EL ENTRO A SU CUARTO DONDE ESTABA PUCCA LEYENDO ELLA LO VIOY LE DIJO-PERDON SI FUI DURA-ESO NO IMPORTA LA QUE PASA ES QUE COMO VAMOS A DORMIR?-PUCCA TAMBIEN SINTIO COMO LA GOLPEARA UN UN RATO Y PUCCA SIN LEVANTAR LA MIRADA LE DIJO-SI QUIERES DUERME AQUÍ CONMIGO-GARU LA MIRO Y LE DIJO MUY PERVERTIDAMENTE-CREO QUE ESTO TE ESTA GUSTANDO YA QUE PUES QUE CHICA NO SE RESISTE AMI-PUCCA LO MIRO Y TOMO UNA ALMOADA T.T CON LA CUAL LO GOLPEO MUY DURO EN LA CARA -OJALA EL TECHO ESTE COMODO-PERO POR COINSIDENCIA VOLVIO A PASAR OTRA SEÑAL QUE LE DECIA TIENES QUE ESTAR MUY CERCA DE FIN LOS 2 ACCEDIERON A COMPARTIR LA CAMA Y ESTUVIERON UN RATO DESPIERTOS PERO PUCCA TERMINO DORMIDA GARU SOLO ESCUCHABA COMO SU CORAZON LATIA PEROLATIO MAS POR QUE PUCCA LO ABROZA Y ASI SE PASARON TODA LA DESPERTAR PUCCA VIO COMO ELLA LO ABRAZABA Y LO PATEO HACIENDO QUE GARU SE CAYERA DE LA CAMA._**

**_ELLADIJO –QUE ASCO! ASCO! Y SE METIO A BAÑAR SU BAÑO AL IGUAL QUE TODA LA CASA ESTABA LLENA DETRAMPAS ELLA VEIA EL AGUA CAER Y PENSABA YO ABRAZE A GARU PERO EL NO HIZO NADA AL RESPECTO-SE SONROJO Y SE DIJO-PERO EN QUE ESTOY PENSANDO?-PERO SE ENCONTRO CON GARU EL APENAS ESTABA ENTRANDO SIN SU CAMISA ,EL SIN QUERER LA VIO Y ELLA SOLTO UNA TREMENDA LE DIJO MIENTRAS PUCCA LO CURABA POR EL MORETON TAN GRANDE QUE LE HABIA DEJADO-PERDON PERO NO SABIA QUE ESTABAS AHÍ-ELLA SE SONROJO Y LE DIJO-JA PERO PARA LA POXIMA PREGUNTAS-PERO YO SI TOQUE MAS DE 10 VECES TOQUE Y NO HABIA NADIE-PUCCA LE DIJO-NO PUDISTE SER MAS INTELIGENTE POR EJEMPLO SI NO ME VISTE EN LA CASA DEBISTE DEDUCIR QUE ESTABA ADENTRO-EL LE VOLVIO A CONTESTAR-PERO SI YO ESTABA ENTRENANDO Y DESPUES COMENCE A SUDAR TAMBIEN PODIA HABER DEDUCIDO QUE ESTABAS EN LA SALA O COCINA-SU MENTE DECIA –ESO ES MUY CIERTO-PUCCA SOLO SE DIJO-NO SE QUE PASARIA SI SIGUIERAMOS VIVIENDO JUNTOS.._**

**_CINE MENTAL DE GARU..3,2,1_**

**_UNA BODA? PUCCA ACEPTAS A GARU COMO TU LEGITIMO ESPOSO –¡ACEPTO!- Y TU GARU ACEPTAS APUCCA COMO ESPOSA-ACEP-_**

**_NOOOOOOOOOO ESO NO PASARA NUNCA_**

**_ESPERO Q LES AYA GUSTADO_**


	3. POR POCO

CASI..CASI

_**GARU ESTABA SOLO Y GRITANDO-NO NO NO NUNCA PASARA-PUCCA SOLO LO VEIA MUY CONFUNDIDA SOLO SE DIO LA MEDIA VUELTA Y LO IGNORO PERO SE QUEDO CON LA DUDA DE QUE OCURRIA PERO SOLO PENSO-DE SEGURO EL ´GRAN HOMBRE´NO DECIDIA CON QUIEN TENER UNA CITA-ESPEREN ACASO ESTOY CELOSA?-SI LO ESTAS-¿Quién DIJO ESO?-YO TU CONCIENCIA-O ENSERIO-SI-OK TU QUE OPINAS ESTOY CELOSA,ACASO SIGO SINTIENDO ALGO POR EL,O TAN SOLO PIENSO QUE ESTA LOCO Y ES MUY LINDO AMABLE DIVERTIDO Y,¿Qué ESTOY DICIENDO?-TAL VEZ LO QUE PIENSAS POR EL-SI DEBE SER ESO PERO NO SE NO ACLARO BIEN MIS SENTIMIENTOS POR EL-¡PUCCA! TE LLAMAN-OK BAJO EN UN SEGUNDO-JA JA JA NUESTRO NOVIO NOS LLAMA CALLATE CONSIENCIA –PUCCA BAJO A VER QUIEN LA LLAMABA.**_

_**ERA UN CHING Y ABYO CHIG AL MOMENTO QUE LA VIO LA ABRAZO Y COMENZO A LLORAR-PUCCA PUCCA ESA BESTIA NO TE HA HECHO ALGO –NO NADA-ESE PERVERTIDO YA TE LAVO EL CEREBRO-MIENTRA A GARU LO ATRAVESABAN FLECHAS (TIPO ANIME) QUE LE DECIAN TORPE, PERVERTIDO,BESTIA-¡GARU! QUE LE HAS HECHO? LA POBRE ESTA ALUCINANDO NO QUIERO SABER LO QUE LE HICISTE-MIENTRAS GARU LA VEIA CON UN SIGNO DE MOLESTIA (TIPO ANIME) –CHING NO SEAS EXAGERADA LO UNICO QUE HEMOS HECHO EN TODA ESTA SEMANA ES JUGAR JUEGOS DE MESA,Y VER PELICULAS ELLA ME HA GOLPEADO POR PEQUEÑOS ACCIDENTES Y..-CALLATE POR AHORA TE CREO PERO MAS TE VALE NO HACERLE NADA A MI CASI HERMANA-DIJO CHING MIENTRAS UNA AURA DIABOLICA LA RODEABA.**_

_**PASARON UN RATO CHING SOLO INSULTABA A GARU HASTA QUE ABYO LE DIJO BUENO VAMONOS YA RECUERDA QUE MAÑANA ES NUESTRA CITA NUMERO 100 COMO ES POSIBLE GARU QUE TU Y PUCCA NO HAN TENIDO OTRO NOVIA O NOVIO,NO ME DIGAN USTEDES ESTAN SALIENDO POR ESO YA VIVEN JUNTOS-PUCCA SE LEVANTO TOMO UNA MESA Y GOLPEO A ABYO CON MUCHA FUERZA Y LE DIJO-MIRA YO NO SALGO CON ANIMALES OK ADEMAS SI ESTAMOS SALIENDO LES DIRIAMOS Y A CHING PERO NI YO SE POR QUE TENGO QUE VIVIR CON EL-ABYO SE LEVANTO ABRAZO A CHING CON FUERZA Y SE DIJO-QUE CRUEL-ELLOS SE FUERON .GARU LA VIO LA TOMO EN SUS BRAZOS Y LE DIJO- CALMA, TRANQUILA ABYO PUEDE SER ALGO IRRITANTE PERO NO TE PREOCUPES YO ARREGLARE ESTO-PUCCA VIO SUS HERMOSOS OJO VERDES SE SONROJO Y GARU SOLO VEIA SU ROSTRO Y SUS LABIOS Y EN SU MENTE PASABA LA FRASE -BESALA BESALA-LOS DOS CADA VEZ SE ASERCABAN MAS CUANDO ESTABAN A PUNTO DE DARSE UN BESO.**_

**PERO LLEGO ABYO Y CASI LOS VE PERO GARU AVENTO A PUCCA HACIENDOLA CAER EN EL SILLON Y SACO INMEDIATAMENTE SU CELULAR Y HACIA COMO SI ESTUVIERA JUGANDO Y LE LANZO A PUCCA UNA REVISTA DE MODA Y ELLA COMENZO A OJEARLA ABYO ENTRO Y DIJO-PERDON PERO SE ME OLVIDO MI CHAQUETA NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA -LOS DOS SEGÚN OCUPADOS LE DIJERON-OK SI NOS VEMOS-Y SE FUE LOS 2 SE VEIAN UNO AL OTRO Y SE SONROJABAN Y DE REPENTE LOS 2 SE LEVANTARON Y SE FUERON A DORMIR LOS SOLO PENSABAN EN EL CASI BESO QUE SE IBAN A DAR **

**EN SUS SUEÑOS SOLO SE SOÑABAN DANDOSE UN BESO TAN ESPECIAL YA QUE SE LOS DOS YA ESTABAN ENAMORADOS GARU SOLO PENSABA EN PUCCA Y PUCCA EN GARU PUCCA ESTABA FELIZ HABIA ACLARADO SUS SENTIMIENTOS Y GARU POR FIN SE HABIA ENAMORADO DE ALGUIEN EN LA NOCHE PUCCA LO ABRAZABA Y GARU IGUAL Y CUANDO DESPERTABAN SE SOLTABAN SEGÚN MUY MOLESTOS PERO SU AMOR SE NOTABA MUCHO YA QUE GARU ERA DEMASIADO ATENTO CON PUCCA Y PUCCA COQUETEABA CON EL PERO GARU NO SE DABA CUENTA Y SIEMPRE CUANDO SE IBAN A DAR UN BESO ERAN INTERRUNPIDOS POR ALGO O POR ALGUIEN PERO SU FELICIDAD Y SUS DIAS VIVIENDO JUNTOS ESTABAN POR AGOTARSE SOLO LES QUEDABAN 2 SEMANAS Y CUANDO YA SE IBAN A DECLARAR SE TROPEZARRON Y PUCCA CAYO ENCIMA DE GARU Y OTRA VEZ ESTABAN A PUNTO DE BESARSE GARU DIJO –ESPERA-Y AHORA QUE SABES QUE LOS DOS HEMOS ESTADO HACIENDO ESTO Y SIEMPRE NOS INTERRUNPEN-SI LO SE PERO HAY QUE HACERLO BIEN -¿Cómo?- SE LEVANTARON Y GARU LE DIJO -QUIERES SALIR CONMIGO-PUCCA SE LE AVALANZO HACIENDO QUE SE VOLVIERAN A CAER Y LE DIJO-SI SI!-OK PERO DEBE SER AQUÍ EN MI CASA-PERO POR QUE?-POR QUE POR QUE-EL NO QUERIA DECIRLE POR QUE HABIA UN PELIGRO SOBER ELLA.**


End file.
